All I got left is my bones
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Parfois, les nuits d'insomnie, nos pensées prennent une tournure inattendue. Parfois, aussi, nous sommes témoins de scènes que nous aurions préféré éviter. Prenez garde à ce que vous souhaitez, cela pourrait bien se réaliser. OS McKirk.


**All I got left is my bones**

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais, j'ai ma fic à finir, ma saga à continuer. Mais, hier, ma correctrice et moi, nous sommes accordées un petit moment de détente devant "The Loft". Le film qui vous donne tellement envie de vous taper Karl Urban, qu'il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose là-dessus. Le résultat n'a finalement pas grand-chose à voir avec le film (qu'il faut absolument voir si ce n'est pas encore fait), à part qu'on y voit Karl/McCoy en pleine action. L'histoire de ce OS est plus sentimentaliste que prévu, mais je ne le regrette pas. C'est du McKirk, puisque je n'en avais pas encore écrit. **

**Bonne lecture et à très vite!**

**Disclaimer :** Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

« Jim Kirk. »

« McCoy. Leonard McCoy. »

J'ouvrai les paupières, dans la pénombre de notre chambre, l'écho de la voix de Bones encore présent dans mon esprit. Pourquoi rêvais-je de notre première rencontre ? Les souvenirs de mon songe m'échappaient déjà, emportés par les lueurs de l'aube. À deux mètres de moi, dans son lit, Leonard dormait encore. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil m'apprit qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt. Je tentai bien de me rendormir, abandonnai finalement et repoussai les couvertures, en offrant mon torse nu au léger courant d'air qui entrait par la fenêtre entrebâillée. Mon regard tomba de nouveau sur mon ami et, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire avant le début des cours, je pris tout mon temps pour l'observer. Il était allongé sur le dos, un bras calé sous son oreiller. Son drap avait glissé sur son ventre, une de ses jambes pendait dans le vide. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme lent de sa respiration, seul bruit perceptible dans la pièce. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses traits détendus. Brusquement, il marmonna vaguement une phrase inintelligible avant de se tourner sur le ventre. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son coussin. Sa couette, qui le recouvrait déjà à peine, s'échoua en partie sur le sol, révélant la cambrure de ses reins, le tissu noir de son boxer, le haut de ses cuisses. Mes yeux remontèrent le long de ses courbes, suivant la ligne de ses muscles, de son dos, de son cou, avant de sursauter imperceptiblement en croisant ses iris vert-noisette qui me scrutaient avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grommela-t-il.

Je me sentis comme pris en faute, alors qu'aucune mauvaise pensée ne m'animait. Mais, je vis bien, à l'expression de son visage, qu'il se demandait pourquoi je le matais ouvertement, à 4 heures du matin.

« Insomnie. » Bredouillai-je, vaguement, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et batailla avec sa literie pour se remettre sur le dos. Il gagna le combat et la couette finit en boule au pied du lit.

« Cauchemar ? » Demanda-t-il, puisqu'il était au courant que j'en faisais souvent.

« Pas vraiment, non. » Soupirai-je, en fixant le plafond.

« Un rêve que tu préfères garder pour toi ? » Proposa-t-il, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Et, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, mes joues s'enflammèrent. Je priai pour que l'obscurité préserve ma dignité, mais mon silence lui en dit long.

« Je ne veux rien savoir. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Rendors-toi, Jim. On a une grosse journée qui nous attend. » Me coupa-t-il, en se tournant vers le mur.

Je décidai d'abandonner la partie et d'essayer de suivre son conseil. Mais, je restai focalisé sur ses épaules larges, sa nuque fière, le relief de ses vertèbres, ses hanches étroites, le galbe de ses mollets. Si mes pensées n'avaient rien d'indécent, quelques minutes auparavant, à présent, l'envie incongrue de le toucher me faisait frémir. Le manque de sommeil avait décidément d'étranges effets sur moi. Brusquement, un soupir ampli d'exaspération s'éleva dans la chambre et Bones se retourna vers moi.

« Je ne peux pas dormir si tu continues à me fixer comme ça. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui t'arrive ? » Murmura-t-il.

Mais les mots me manquaient, pour expliquer une chose que je ne comprenais pas moi-même. Il y avait ce vide, à l'intérieur de moi. Cette solitude que je tentais de combler avec des aventures d'un soir. Et Dieu sait qu'elles étaient nombreuses. Mais, aucune ne parvenait à remplir le creux qui s'était formé dans ma poitrine.

« Très bien. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, fais au moins en sorte de ne pas m'empêcher de roupiller tranquille, veux-tu. » Bougonna-t-il, avant de fermer les yeux de nouveau.

Je me forçai alors à me tourner vers la fenêtre, pour ne plus le déranger, et regardai le jour se lever doucement en laissant mon esprit vagabonder librement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de se lever.

…

La journée fila, comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur moi, dans une succession de cours durant lesquels je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Leonard me rappela à l'ordre, quelques fois, mais ne fit jamais mention des événements de cette nuit, évitant délibérément le sujet et je l'en remerciais mentalement.

Le soir tombait déjà sur l'académie quand, au détour d'un couloir, alors que je rejoignais le mess pour le dîner, une jeune femme m'aborda. Il me fallut un instant, pour me rappeler de son nom. Carla ? Catherine ? Carolyn ! Carolyn Palamas. Elle étudiait l'archéologie.

« J'avais un service à te demander. » Dit-elle, sans détour.

« Et que puis-je faire pour satisfaire une si charmante demoiselle ? » La questionnai-je, en glissant délicatement une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

Elle rougit sous l'attention et fixa ses pieds, avant de relever la tête, pleine de détermination.

« Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir très bien compris le cours d'aujourd'hui sur les différents systèmes de détections. On m'a dit que l'informatique était ton domaine donc… »

« Tu te demandais si je serais d'accord pour t'aider à réviser ? » Complétai-je.

Je jouai le jeu, sans être dupe une seule seconde. Le cadet Palamas avait la réputation d'être une excellente élève. Passionnée par les civilisations, elle mettait tout en œuvre pour pouvoir les étudier dans l'espace. Mais, néanmoins, j'acceptai volontiers l'invitation à peine camouflée. Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas de mes compétences sur les ordinateurs dont elle avait entendu parler.

« Si cela ne t'embête pas trop. »

« J'ai toujours du temps à accorder aux jolies filles. » Lui assurai-je, ravi. « Ce soir, après mangé, dans ma chambre ? » Proposai-je.

« Nous ne serons pas dérangés ? J'ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour… étudier. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de tout. À 20 heures, devant ma porte. »

Elle accepta, avant de presque s'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée. Peut-être avait-elle fait un pari stupide avec ses copines, peut-être ces dernières avaient-elles insisté pour qu'elle se jette à l'eau. Je n'en savais rien et m'en fichais complètement. Carolyn était mon type et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

…

À l'heure dite, j'attendais, négligemment appuyé contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague. Elle apparut au bout du corridor, à peine quelques secondes après et me rejoignit de sa démarche gracieuse. Elle avait troqué son uniforme contre une robe légère, ornée de dentelle, qui cachait juste ce qu'il fallait, tout en révélant suffisamment de chair pour donner envie d'en voir plus. Une paire de fines sandales habillaient ses pieds menus, une simple ceinture de tissu marquait sa taille svelte et sa chevelure dorée cascadait librement sur ses épaules. Je remarquai également qu'elle était venue les mains vides, contredisant complètement les raisons officielles de sa visite. Mais, je me passai bien de relever ce détail et l'invitai rapidement à entrer, avant d'enclencher discrètement le voyant « occupé » de la sonnette qui signifierait à Bones d'aller se trouver une autre piaule pour la nuit.

…

Nos vêtements depuis longtemps éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, ma peau nue frôlait la sienne, sous la lumière tamisée de ma lampe de chevet. Ses soupirs sonnaient comme une mélodie à mes oreilles. Mais vide, sans âme. Ses mains délicates parcourraient mon dos, s'accrochaient à mes bras, mais leur chaleur n'y persistait pas. Ses lèvres douces cherchaient les miennes, mais elles me paraissaient fades. Je me perdis néanmoins dans ces baisers sans saveurs, cette étreinte tiède, ce corps finalement très banal. J'y pris un plaisir certain, mais ce n'était que cela. Un frisson éphémère, dont le souvenir, très vite, se mêlerait à tant d'autres soirées identiques. Elle ne manquait pourtant ni de charme, ni d'intelligence. Non, je savais pertinemment que le problème venait de moi. Et de mon incapacité à laisser les autres entrer dans ma vie, dans mon cœur. Trop de pertes, trop de blessures. Alors, j'allais et venais en elle, impitoyablement, avec toute cette rage qui m'animait, pour oublier. Ses ongles griffaient délicieusement mes omoplates, ses cris résonnaient entre les murs, ses reins se creusaient pour m'accueillir plus profondément. Je sentais ma fin proche, quand la porte s'ouvrit presque sans un bruit. Elle ne le remarqua pas. Mais moi, bien trop familier des lieux, j'avais immédiatement reconnu le très léger grincement qu'elle émettait, depuis cette fois où j'avais pris, peut-être un peu trop violemment, contre la paroi coulissante, cette fille dont j'avais oublié le nom depuis. J'apprendrais plus tard que Leonard, trop éreinté pas un travail tardif au laboratoire, n'avait pas prêté attention à la sonnette. Mais, présentement, il se figea dans l'entrée, en croisant mon regard, la bouche entrouverte. Je pris un plaisir presque sadique, à ne pas marquer la moindre hésitation. A continuer de baiser cette fille, sans le lâcher des yeux. Les raisons qui me poussaient à agir ainsi n'étaient pas encore définies, mais cela m'importait peu, pour le moment. Seule comptait la vague orgasmique qui déferla sur moi, quand je vis ses joues devenir cramoisie et ses phalanges blanchir alors qu'il serrait les poings, sans pour autant se détourner. Je fus cependant incapable de maintenir son regard plus longtemps, alors que je venais dans le réceptacle vide que représentait la silhouette alanguie sous moi, avant de me laisser tomber à ses côtés. Quand je risquai un nouveau coup d'œil à la porte, ce fut pour constater que mon ami était parti. Déçu, sans savoir pourquoi, et toute envie de contact envolé, je me relevai promptement pour aller prendre une douche.

« Tu ne restes pas un peu ? » Me demanda Carolyn, en se recouvrant du drap dans un élan de pudeur.

« Jamais. » Répondis-je, simplement. Lui signifiant en un mot, ce qu'elle savait déjà. Qu'elle n'était ni la première, ni la dernière, et qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois.

Je m'enfermai ensuite dans la salle de bain. Lui laissant tout le loisir de se rhabiller et de quitter les lieux.

…

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps, exactement, je restai sous la douche. L'eau brûlante avait rougi ma peau, échouant à me débarrasser totalement de la sensation désagréable d'être sale. La vapeur avait envahi la pièce exiguë, brouillant mon reflet dans le miroir, autant que les larmes traîtresses qui coulaient sur mes joues, alors que je finissais de me sécher. Quand je sortis finalement, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Et Bones, qui avait certainement attendu dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Palamas prenne congé, dormait enroulé dans ses couvertures. Je me figeai une minute, ou peut-être une heure, mon regard fixé sur son visage paisible, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Même si je ne sais même pas de quoi. » Chuchotai-je, dans l'obscurité.

Puis, je rejoignis mon propre lit encore défait, aux draps à présent froids, d'où l'odeur d'un parfum féminin quelconque s'estompait déjà, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

…

Le réveil fut rude, mais au moins, aucun cauchemar ne m'avait tourmenté. Quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur un lit parfaitement vide à mes côtés. Je me levai prestement, pour m'habiller, en espérant qu'un bon café m'arracherait à l'idée désagréable que Leonard m'évitait.

La cafétéria de l'académie était un endroit rarement désert, où l'effervescence régnait à toute heure. Les emplois du temps divers et variés de chacun, faisaient que le passage restait quasi-constant. À ma demande, un réplicateur me servit un plateau agrémenté d'une simple tasse fumante et d'une viennoiserie fade, qu'ils osaient appeler croissant. J'emportai mon chargement vers une table solitaire, avant de me laisser tomber sur une chaise et d'entamer mon petit-déjeuner, sans grande conviction. Un regard pesait sur moi. Je relevai la tête et ne ressenti même pas un tressaillement, quand je reconnus Carolyn, à quelques mètres de là. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et reprit sa conversation avec ses amies. Elle s'en remettrait, comme toutes les autres avant elle. Me haïrait un moment, alors qu'elle avait eu exactement ce qu'elle était venue chercher, avant de finalement tourner la page. En cela, je ne comprendrai certainement jamais les femmes.

Je m'étonnai un instant, de ne voir mon ami nulle part, lui pour qui l'équilibre nutritionnel était si important, avant de me souvenir qu'il avait un cours sur les maladies psychosomatiques que l'on rencontrait fréquemment chez les patients restés trop longtemps en mission dans l'espace. Je lui souhaitai bien du courage en pensée, avant de finir mon café d'une traite et de me lever.

…

Durant la seule classe que nous avions en commun, ce matin-là, Bones préféra la compagnie de Christine Chapel, qui embrassait, comme lui, une carrière médicale. Une pique de jalousie, que je refusai d'analyser, aggrava un peu plus mon humeur, et je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur la salle, alors que les minutes s'égrenaient lentement. À ma droite, ce jeune surdoué russe – Charov ? Chepkine ? Chekov ? – prenait des notes comme si sa vie en dépendait. À ma gauche, quelques rangées plus loin, Uhura, dont j'ignorais toujours le prénom, était en grande conversation avec Gaila, sa camarade de chambre Orionne. Je n'aurais craché ni sur l'une, ni sur l'autre. Et, si la xénolinguiste s'acharnait à me repousser, peut-être avais-je une chance avec son amie à la peau verte. Mais, je fus tiré de mes réflexions par la sonnerie et jetai un œil critique à mon PADD – Dieu bénisse mes facilités à retenir et apprendre sans trop d'effort – où j'avais vaguement retranscrit les enseignements du professeur, avant de suivre les autres vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre.

…

L'après-midi fut tout aussi morne. Le feu sacré que Pike avait su raviver chez moi, brûlait toujours dans mon âme et c'est avec acharnement que je m'employais à être le meilleur élève de ma promotion. Mais, il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans. En l'occurrence, cette journée-ci entrait dans la deuxième catégorie. Et rien, ou presque, ne pouvait changer cela. Ma tendance à la mélancolie ne datait pas d'hier. C'est donc passablement accablé et triste, pour une raison qui m'échappait, que je regagnais ma chambre, sans avoir mangé. Heureusement, nous étions vendredi.

À ma grande surprise, Leonard m'y attendait. Assis sur son lit, en simple t-shirt noir et pantalon en coton, quand j'entrai dans la pièce, il se leva pour m'accueillir. Mais, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la marche à suivre, il resta planté fermement sur ses deux pieds nus, en évitant mon regard, son dos raide et les bras le long de son corps tout en muscle.

« Pardon de t'avoir évité. Je n'aurais pas dû. » Murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, pour sentir ma gorge se serrer. Mes yeux me piquèrent et je battis des paupières pour en chasser l'humidité. Les mots me manquaient, comme toujours, quand cela touchait au peu de gens à qui j'accordais mon amitié. Alors, à la place, je préférai le prendre simplement dans mes bras – chose rare entre lui et moi – en ravalant mes larmes. Il me rendit mon étreinte avec la même force, dans le silence le plus religieux, durant ce qui me sembla des heures, puis me relâcha, avant de se laisser retomber sur sa couche.

« Il faut que nous parlions. » Soupira-t-il ensuite.

« De quoi ? » Demandai-je, de mauvaise foi, en me dirigeant vers mon bureau pour y poser mes affaires sans aucune délicatesse, avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit pour me déchausser.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, Jim. »

« J'ai déconné, ok. » Répondis-je, quelque peu sèchement, en m'allongeant après avoir balancé chaussures et chaussettes dans un coin. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça. Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention, aussi, avant d'entrer. »

« Ah parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? » S'écria-t-il, en se redressant pour me surplomber de son air outré. « Je te surprends à m'observer en pleine nuit, pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, moins de vingt-quatre heures après, tu te tapes cette fille devant moi, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que j'aurais dû faire gaffe avant d'entrer ?! C'est quoi ton putain de problème à la fin ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre foutu idée. » Chuchotai-je, en fermant les yeux, trop abattu pour me mettre en colère.

J'entendis sa respiration se calmer et il se passa une éternité, avant que mon matelas ne s'affaisse sous son poids, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi. Je sentis ses doigts voler dans mes cheveux, descendre sur ma tempe et j'appuyai ma joue contre cette paume chaude. À travers mes paupières closes que je n'osais ouvrir, je vis son ombre s'abattre sur moi, alors qu'il se penchait. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine, quand le sien, brûlant, vint chatouiller mes lèvres.

« Regarde-moi. » Exigea-t-il, dans un murmure.

Je fis ce qu'il dit, pour tomber sur ses iris à moitié dévoré par le noir de ses pupilles, à quelques centimètres de moi. Mon cœur eut un raté, quand ils se posèrent sur ma bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Jim ? »

« Tout. » Dis-je, simplement, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Et la vague de chaleur qui s'abattit sur moi, quand il étendit son corps sur le mien, en approfondissant notre baiser, me fit me sentir plus vivant que jamais auparavant. Sous ses caresses encore retenues, alors que nous étions habillés, j'avais déjà l'impression de brûler. Ce n'était ni fade, ni tiède, ni vide, mais plein de toutes ces choses qui faisaient Leonard McCoy. La prévenance, l'empathie, la compassion, sur une toile de masculinité qui, étrangement, ne me rebutait pas. Perdant toute retenue, je nous fis basculer, pour prendre le dessus, avant de tirer sur son t-shirt pour le lui retirer. Le vêtement finit sa course sur le sol, alors que ses mains s'attaquaient à la veste rouge bordeaux de mon uniforme. À cheval sur ses hanches, je l'aidai à m'en débarrasser, ainsi que du pull de la même couleur, que je portais en dessous, avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Nos torses se frôlèrent. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. D'une manœuvre habile, il ouvrit mon pantalon grenat, alors que je tirai sur l'élastique de son jogging noir. Nos derniers habits expédiés, mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de nos érections, les caressèrent, alors que mes dents mordaient ma lèvre inférieure. Bones cacha ses yeux derrière son bras, se cambra contre moi, gémit doucement. Je resserrai ma prise, accélérai le mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'il agrippe la tête de lit, perde son souffle, et stoppai mon geste à temps, récoltant un grognement de frustration de sa part, avant de descendre taquiner son intimité.

« Que crois-tu être en train de faire, exactement ? » Demanda-t-il, soudainement, en attrapant mon poignet.

« Je… enfin, si tu ne veux pas avoir mal, il faut bien que… » Bafouillai-je, décontenancé.

« J'ai bien compris ce que tu essayais de faire, Jim. Je parle du fait que tu t'imagines être au-dessus. » Précisa-t-il, en se redressant pour me faire face.

Toujours assis sur le haut de ses cuisses, je restai muet face à sa remarque. Il profita de ma surprise, pour me basculer et se glisser entre mes jambes. Mais, je ne comptais pas me rendre sans me battre, même si son idée me tentait plus que je ne voulais l'avouer. Nous nous lançâmes donc dans une bataille pour la domination, qui tenait plus du jeu qu'autre chose, entremêlant nos membres, pinçant, mordant, bousculant jusqu'à manquer de tomber au sol. Essoufflé et hilare, je me laissai retomber sur les oreillers, vaincu, alors qu'il titillait mes flancs.

« Tu triches ! » Protestai-je, entre deux éclats de rire.

« Parce que je ne suis pas chatouilleux et toi si ? » Demanda-t-il, visiblement fier de lui, en sueur et haletant. « Moi, j'appelle ça, exploiter les points faibles de l'adversaire. »

Il agrippa ensuite mes poignets et les ramena au-dessus de ma tête, avant de caresser mes lèvres de sa langue incendiaire. J'entourai sa taille de mes jambes, capitulant volontairement, sa peau moite contre la mienne. Une de ses mains rampa dans mon dos, s'attarda sur ma cuisse, avant de voler jusqu'au tiroir de ma table de nuit. Il y trouva une bouteille de lubrifiant, qu'il avait déjà dû me voir ranger là, et fit sauter le bouchon du pouce. Un sourire désarmant orna sa bouche insolente, alors qu'il en versait une quantité généreuse sur le bout de ses doigts. Il s'agenouilla entre mes jambes, déposa un baiser sur mon aine, puis caressa mon intimité doucement, avant de me pénétrer d'une phalange. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et je fermai les yeux, gêné par l'intrusion.

« Respire. » Murmura-t-il. « Tout va bien se passer. »

Je tentai de suivre son conseil, mais l'air me manqua, quand un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier. Concentré à détendre mes muscles, je sursautai presque en sentant soudainement les lèvres brûlantes de Leonard sur mon membre, sa langue agile autour de mon gland, la moiteur de sa bouche m'envelopper. Un gémissement m'échappa, alors qu'il s'affairait à me faire perdre toute notion de douleur. Il fit durer sa torture bien trop longtemps à mon goût, affichant un air satisfait dès qu'il trouvait un point sensible à taquiner, pour finalement me laisser pantelant, vide et au bord de l'explosion. Lui-même n'en menait pas large. Je le vis bien, à ses yeux noircis de désir, au léger tremblement de son corps, à sa respiration lourde. Il s'empara de nouveau de la petite bouteille, pour lubrifier abondamment son érection, cette fois. Il croisa ensuite mon regard, attendant certainement un consentement de ma part. Comme si j'allais reculer maintenant. J'avalai difficilement ma salive, avant de simplement hocher la tête. Il hissa alors mes mollets sur ses larges épaules, se pencha sur moi et me pénétra avec précaution. Un cri muet ne franchit jamais ma gorge sèche, quand je sentis son membre imposant s'enfoncer en moi, écarteler ma chair. Une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue. Il entremêla nos doigts, se crispa pour ne pas bouger et vint coller son front au mien. Ses mèches humides chatouillèrent l'arête de mon nez, son souffle erratique s'échoua sur mes lèvres, la douleur reflua lentement, jusqu'à presque disparaître.

« Pardon. » Balbutia-t-il.

Et je m'accrochai à sa nuque, dévorai sa bouche pour l'empêcher de s'excuser, alors qu'il parvenait, là où toutes les autres avaient échoué, à remplir enfin le trou béant dans ma poitrine. Puis, resserrai mes jambes autour de sa taille, l'incitai à continuer. Il se retira lentement, pour mieux revenir, d'abord doucement, tâtonnant, incertain, paraissant attendre quelque chose. Je gémis, en creusant un peu plus mes reins, surpris quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Là, juste là. Mes ongles griffèrent ses omoplates, alors qu'il frappait encore et encore cette boule de nerfs à l'intérieur de moi. Il meurtrit mes lèvres, lécha mon cou, puis me tira vers lui pour m'asseoir sur ses cuisses. À genou sur le lit, les muscles de ses bras tendus sous l'effort, il accompagna le mouvement lancinant de mes hanches. Je me raccrochai à ses épaules, fourrageai ses cheveux, l'embrassai à perdre haleine. Puis il me repoussa contre le matelas et m'incita à me retourner, avant de plonger en moi de nouveau, avec plus de force. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre de mes flancs, les miens se refermèrent sur la tête de lit. Il se pencha, mordilla ma nuque, glissa sa main sur ma gorge pour me tirer en arrière. Je suivis le mouvement, alors qu'il allait et venait en moi, un peu plus fort, appuyai mon dos sur sa poitrine, laissai ma tête basculer sur son épaule. Un bras pressé autour de mon torse pour me retenir, il s'empara de mon sexe en demande d'attention. Ma voix se rompit et je m'arc-boutai contre lui, près à rendre les armes. Mais, il retarda l'instant, s'amusant de mes réactions.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais tout de moi, Jim. Sans savoir que j'étais un amant patient. J'aime que les choses soient bien faites, sans précipitation. » Susurra-t-il, à mon oreille, en ralentissant la cadence.

Puis il me relâcha et je retombai sur les draps, à bout de souffle. Je me retournai, pour lui faire face, ébranlé comme je ne l'avais jamais été avec quiconque, presque suppliant. Du dos de sa main, il frôla mes bourses, mon membre tendu, en me bouffant des yeux.

« Tu es trop habitué aux étreintes rapides, sans saveur. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, faire l'amour à quelqu'un. »

« Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. »

Il sembla jauger ma réponse, quelques secondes, avant de fondre sur moi pour m'embrasser. Puis le plaisir me traversa, quand je le sentis de nouveau s'enfouir en moi. Il me cloua au lit, me pilonna, sa main glissa sur mon érection brûlante, m'amenant au bord de l'extase, encore une fois.

« Si tu t'arrêtes, je te tue. » Grondai-je, dans son cou, avant d'y planter mes dents gentiment.

Un bref éclat de rire perça entre deux soupirs, alors qu'au contraire, il accélérait. J'agrippai ses fesses fermes, remontai mes jambes contre ses côtes, pour l'empêcher de partir, avant de venir entre nos ventres, dans un dernier cri. Il perdit toute retenue, alors qu'il sombrait à son tour et se répandit en moi, son corps trempé de sueur tendu par l'orgasme, avant de se blottir contre mon torse.

Nous laissâmes nos respirations se calmer, nos cœurs reprendre un rythme normal. Les mains se firent caressantes, apaisantes, câlines. Encore une pratique qui n'entrait pas dans mes habitudes, moi qui avais plus tendance à fuir la couche, dès le dernier spasme de plaisir envolé. Mais, j'étais juste trop épuisé pour songer à bouger. Et en toute honnêteté, je n'en n'avais simplement aucune envie. Mes yeux se fermaient déjà, alors qu'il ramenait la couette sur nous. Il frôla ma joue, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, me serra contre lui, alors que je m'endormais dans le creux de son épaule.

…

Un rayon de soleil éclaira mon visage, perça à travers mes paupières, me tirant du sommeil. Nous étions samedi, me rappelai-je miraculeusement, avant de sauter inutilement dans mon uniforme pour courir en classe. L'heure était le cadet de mes soucis. Alors que je m'éveillai doucement, chacun de mes muscles me parut douloureux. Si bien, que j'abandonnai provisoirement l'idée de me lever. Le corps chaud de Bones vint se coller à mon dos, un bras encercla mon torse, deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur ma nuque, un sourire se dessina sur les miennes. C'était un matin, comme il y en aurait tant d'autres, même si je ne le savais pas encore. Tout comme j'ignorais également jusqu'où Leonard me suivrait. Dans l'espace, sur l'Enterprise, vers de nouveaux mondes étranges. Notre route n'avait même pas croisé celle de Spock. Nous n'étions que deux élèves, rêvant d'un avenir meilleur, sans se douter de ce qui nous attendait. Et présentement, rien ne m'importait, à part ses mains qui retraçaient mes courbes, le grain de sa peau moite contre la mienne, sa voix rauque qui murmurait à mon oreille. L'univers pouvait bien attendre encore un peu, la venue du plus jeune capitaine de la flotte et son médecin en chef râleur, mais toujours fidèle au poste. Le soleil entamait déjà sa course folle dans le ciel sans nuage de San Francisco, et pour rien au monde, je n'aurais quitté ce lit, ce matin-là. Dans l'absolu, rien n'avait changé pourtant. Mes problèmes, mes blessures, rien n'avait disparu. Pourtant, mon cœur me paraissait moins lourd. Peut-être parce que je laissais enfin quelqu'un m'aider à porter mon fardeau. Cet homme, à qui il ne restait soi-disant que les os. Sans foyer, sans attache, à part sa fille. Il avait tant à donner, en réalité. Mais, il n'y eut aucune promesse, aucun serment, sauf celui de me botter le cul quand j'irai trop loin. Et Dieu seul savait que ces occasions seraient nombreuses. Il me dit simplement qu'il serait là et cela me convint parfaitement. Puis, il repoussa les draps, s'allongea sur mon corps, se glissa entre mes jambes délicieusement courbaturées, et j'oubliai, l'espace d'un instant d'éternité, tout ce qui n'était pas Leonard McCoy.


End file.
